


Her Morning Meeting

by nihilBliss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Fucking, Come as Makeup, Comeplay, F/F, Facials, Fetish, Girls Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilBliss/pseuds/nihilBliss
Summary: The Barenaked Essentials makeup company looks like one of those multi-level marketing companies on the outside, like Avon or Mary Kay. But it's not. Its makeup sales staff are selected after a strenuous process and given rigorous training in order to represent the company to the degree of excellence its owners expect. Lately, the company's Niveum line has been making quite a stir, making women stand out at home, in the workplace, and in society. And since the consultation is free, what's there to lose?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Her Morning Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolographicDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicDoll/gifts).



> For Holographic Doll

The sunrise crested the horizon, and already, a fleet of petite pink cars flowed from the yawning white gates of the Barenaked Essentials company's expansive suburban campus. One by one, little pink cars split off from the pack, diverting onto highways, byways, freeways, and through-ways. Each little pink car flowed like blood cells through the city's arteries, pumping life from its core to its furthest extremities, delivering their contents as planned and as needed.

One such car parked in the driveway of a blue, two-storey house on the cusp of the cul-de-sac on Montague Street. A tall, slender woman emerged, wearing a pink blazer that strained around her grapefruit-sized breasts, along with a matching miniskirt and a small stewardess hat pinned in her nut-brown hair, looking like frosting atop her immaculate bun. In one hand, she held a clipboard marked with the Barenaked Essentials corporate logo, and in the other, she towed a matching enamel suitcase. The woman minced up the driveway in candy gloss kitten heels, rapping on the door with her knuckles.

Eva de la Cruz cracked the front door open, a portrait of domesticity with her white apron over her baby blue dress, raven-black hair held up with a plain pink ribbon.

"Mrs. de la Cruz, I assume?" asked the woman in pink.

"Yes, that's me," said Eva. "Are you from the makeup company?"

"Why, yes, I am! My name is Lilly Whately, and I'm here from the Barenaked Essentials cosmetics group for your free makeover and product consultation, per our appointment," she said.

Eva beamed and invited Lilly in, leading her down the hallway and into the expansive prefab dining room and kitchen.

"I've been expecting you!" she said, pulling out one of the chairs around her kitchen table, inviting Lilly to sit.

"Well, I would hope," said Lilly, setting her clipboard on the table.

"Would you like a cup of coffee? It's fresh," said Eva, already pulling two mugs from the cupboard.

"No, thank you," said Lilly. "Water would be lovely, though."

"Of course," said Eva, swapping a mug for a glass. She filled it from the faucet and set it before Lilly, sitting opposite with her beloved blue-pink-white striped mug.

"Thank you," said Lilly. She sipped her water, never smudging her high-gloss lipstick as she pulled a folder from her suitcase and began to flip through papers. "Ah, here you are. Your form says you're interested in our new Niveum line, yes?"

Eva nodded, excited.

"One of my coworkers came into the office looking absolutely incredible the other week," she said. "I just had to know if it could work for me!"

Lilly smiled, ticking off boxes on her form.

"Well, I only use the Niveum products for special occasions, but what they do? Why, it's practically magic," she said. She stood and walked around the table, hand grasping her crotch. "Shall we start your makeover?"

"Oh yes, please!" said Eva. Lilly's skirt did little to hide the growing bulge between her legs. She lifted the fabric away, revealing black lace panties that barely restrained her growing erection. Eva dropped to her knees on the linoleum floor and rubbed her face against Lilly's girldick. It smelled of flowers and sweets, fresh-scrubbed and all the more tempting for it. She planted a kiss on its head through the lace, her lips lingering on its warmth. Lilly caught the waistband of her panties with her thumb and flipped them down, letting herself bounce out.

"As you can see, the applicator is unique, but it has an easy-to-use, ergonomic design that I'm sure you'll have no trouble with," said Lilly.

Eva circled her delicate fingers around the hot, throbbing shaft and stroked it, slowly at first, marveling at just how much of it there was.

"It seems pretty straightforward," she said. "Does the makeup come out of here?"

She ran her tongue up the slitted hole of Lilly's girldick. Lilly shivered, and she rested a manicured hand atop Eva's head.

"That's right," she said. "Our revolutionary oral application system is changing lives and getting rave reviews from all over town."

Eva smiled up at Lilly before wrapping her soft lips around Lilly's glans. Already, her jaw felt stretched, even with just the head in her mouth.

"It's a little big," said Eva, pulling away only briefly.

"Well, we do offer other sizes, but this one is our go-to for demonstrations," Lilly said, tone even as her breathing grew more exerted. "It's far more user-friendly than it might seem. May I demonstrate the fit?'

Eva nodded, and Lilly set her hands on the back of Eva's head, pushing herself deeper, down into Eva's throat. Eva took a deep breath and relaxed as best she could. The stretch ached, but it was gradual and, frankly, lovely. Between her own legs, the warmth built into a fire, and her own parts grew stiff within her panties, all the stiffer for their restraint.

"As you can see, it's easy enough to use once you get a little help your first time," said Lilly, pulling her hips back. She pushed more than thrust, giving Eva a little more time to grow accustomed to it.

But only a little.

She drew back and thrust fast into Eva's mouth, fat balls slapping her client's chin. And that was it - she fucked Eva's throat without restraint, hips rocking in perfect time with the press of her hands. Eva's mind drifted as her body relaxed into this rough use, an unexpected calm. She drifted outside of herself and watched the way Lilly's girldick pushed down her throat. Watched the way her eyes teared up and her cheeks reddened. Watched how her own hand drifted to the unattended bulge in her panties to grasp and stroke at it.

"Almost ready," Lilly said, all practice at keeping her tone professional coming onto play. She pulled herself out and, as Eva sputtered for breath, she jerked herself frantically until she peaked, spurting thick, pearly semen all over Eva's face.

Lilly pulled a small kit of makeup brushes from her suitcase and began smearing her seed across Eva's face. 

"Applying the Niveum all-in-one serum is easy," she said, biting her lip. She worked quickly, even as she quivered from aftershocks. "It spreads and blends with ease, so we just put a few big dollops on and brush it out to where it needs to go. And unlike some products, you don't need a second coat to look your best!"

"The applicator works pretty quick," said Eva, holding as still as she could.

"That's right! Every Barenaked Essentials associate undergoes extensive training so we can complete the whole makeover process in fifteen minutes or less. Our customers are busy people, and we value their time."

Eva smiled, the smell of cum dominating all as it cooled and dried on her skin. Lilly smeared it onto Eva's eyelids and cheeks, then, finally, across the pucker of Eva's lips; it was all Eva could do to stop herself from licking them clean.

"Alright, let's take a look in the mirror, dear," said Lilly, pulling a small plastic stand from her suitcase.

Cum clung to every part of Eva's face from her hairline to her chin, thicker where it served as eyeshadow and lipstick. The blush on her face, red as apples, was all her own. There was so much - had Lilly really had all of this in her beautiful balls?

"Wow," Eva said, fingers hovering over her face, not daring to touch.

"It's impressive, isn't it?"

Eva just nodded. She squeezed her girldick through her clothes and let sensation wash over her. Never in her life had she felt so aroused. Or so beautiful.

"Now as we discussed, this makeover is free, so if you want, I can leave," said Lilly, pausing just long enough to string Eva out. "But we do offer a discount on the full Niveum package including on-demand application for makeover recipients. Would you be interested in looking this good seven days a week?"

Eva turned, smiled, nodded. She registered the pink pen being placed in her hand and scratching its tip across a sheet of paper on a bright pink clipboard. Having a beautiful woman come on her face any morning she liked? How could anyone say no?

"And that's everything?" she asked.

"That's everything!" Lilly smiled, broad and bright. "Welcome to the Barenaked Essentials family of valued clients. Please enjoy this complimentary gift as part of your onboarding package."

Lilly offered Eva a hand and brought her to her feet. She leaned in and pressed her plump lips against Eva's, pushing her cum into Eva's mouth with her tongue. The two women coiled together, writhing against one another, Lilly's hand finding and making short work of freeing Eva's thick member and stroking it. She pulled away, biting the corner of her lip, before dropping to her knees, just above eye level with Eva's engorged need.

"It's always a pleasure to make a woman with such a gift of natural beauty look even more beautiful," said Lilly, undoing the lowest buttons of her blouse and opening her blazer. Eva, ever the meek one looked away and smiled. Lilly slipped Eva's girldick up the open divide in her shirt and between her bare breasts, her blouse keeping them squeezed together in the absence of any bra. She clutched them and slid them up and down Eva's length, bending her head down to plant little kisses on Eva's glans.

"You really go above and beyond for customer service," said Eva, the smell of cum and the softness of Lilly's skin building pleasure in her cock that spread like molten sugar through her.

"We do aim to serve!" said Lilly. She took the head of Eva's member in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it, sucking as she wobbled her tits up and down along the shaft. Lilly had trained at coaxing orgasms out of other women's cocks almost as much as she had at coming to her own climaxes quickly. This wouldn't last long.

Eva bit the knuckle of one hand, other hand clutching the kitchen table for dear life. Pleasure rose, then receded just a little, then rose again. Sweat beaded across her body. She wondered how long her knees would last. Her girldick felt so warm, so good, she couldn't stand it. 

"Oh, fuck... Lilly!" she cried.

Then, it all came to a head, her hips spasming and twitching as she came. Lilly pulled her mouth away, letting Eva's cum squirt all over her face and neck, running down her breasts and onto her now-rumpled uniform. Once cum dribbled down Eva's shaft, Lilly reached a hand up and coaxed the last of it out, licking her thumb clean with a lascivious smile. Eva dropped into her kitchen chair, shaking.

"Oh, Eva, it's been such a pleasure working with you," she said, standing. She buttoned her blouse and blazer up but did nothing about the cum that dripped onto her clothes. Once more, she smiled that neat customer service smile and packed her things.

"Will you be... coming back to apply my makeup if I call?" Eva asked.

Lilly picked up her clipboard and paused in thought.

"Well, most of my work is in sales, but if you request me by name, I will receive a notification and can try to work you in," she said. She pulled what looked like a matchbook from her suitcase before she latched it shut. "This has my employee number on it. I can't promise it will be me most days, but I'll try to fit you in as often as my schedule allows."

"Perfect," said Eva, taking the matchbook. Their eyes met one last time, then Lilly turned and walked away, closing the door behind her.

Eva sighed, limp in her chair. She felt so wonderfully drained. One word, "wow," echoed through her head. After a moment more afterglow, she regarded the thing in her hand. On the front, it had the Barenaked Essentials logo, and on the back was Lilly's information. She opened it and... oh, this wasn't a matchbook.

Inside, there was a condom in a nondescript black package marked with two things: extra large, and a lipstick swak that she hoped with all her heart came from Lilly.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by LumenInFusco


End file.
